It Had To Be Done
by SimplyRosieB
Summary: What happens if upon finding out about little blip, Christian tries to makes Ana do the unthinkable. Will she go through with it or will she go it alone as a mother only protecting her child? NO CHEATING/DEATH. HEA is the goal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever FF so please be easy on me. Since reading the Fifty Shades Trilogy I've had so many idea pop into my head, mainly of what happens after Fifty Shades of Freed. But this is the first idea I've had where it makes a different and new story if that makes sense. This may have been done before but this how I would want thing to turn out.**

**This story can be considered heart breaking at times but I promise you it will have a happily ever after outcome. That doesn't mean it won't be hard to get to that but it definitely won't be easy and quick either.**

**As of now Jack Hyde isn't going to be in this FF but that could change as the story goes on and comes out of my head. And I'm not sure about Elena either but I'll think about it.**

**One more thing, I want this story to be something YOU want to read without having to do the work yourself so please give your suggestions, useful or not it will be welcomed. **

**So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_How could this happen? How could this one thing ruin it all? Is it my entire fault? How will I go on? _

For the past month and a half this has been all I can think of when I notice how much blip is growing or when I talk to him. I have so much love for this little person inside of me but I can't tell the rest of my family, I want to scream it from the roof tops that I'm having Christian's baby but can't…I'm not allowed too. I know that Fifty has his past demons but I never thought he'd force me to do the unthinkable in my eyes. I want my baby, OUR baby. I want to hear his first cry, hold him, watch him sit up, roll over, crawl and walk but I can't have that because I love Christian too much. Does that make me a bad person?

I always thought that no matter what that, when I got pregnant that my husband would be so rejoiced about being a father and having a little person that will love him unconditionally but he wasn't...he was the complete opposite in fact. I was screamed at and reduced to tears like I was a stupid little girl. When I found out about blip I was scared of Christian's reaction but deep down I was happy because I had a part of Christian growing inside of me and that is something quite amazing when you think about it.

I'm the only one that see's this baby as a baby and not an it as Christian refers to him. Two days after I told Christian the shocking news that was blip he came to my office and gave me an ultimatum, in that moment I thought I had married a monster not the Christian I once knew and loved. _"Abort it or lose me forever" _Even know I can still see the stone cold look on his face as he said that, it was like there was no emotion there, it was like I wasn't his wife but another business associate. That cold expression haunts me every time he looks at him. That evening after he had given me an ultimatum I gave him an answer and I chose him…He was happy about and even kissed me but since then he hasn't touched me. That must be because of the growing baby bump he hates to see. He thought we'd go to the clinic and it would be quick, even easy but that's not the case; I've been seeing a therapist for the past 6 weeks. Before the first session Christian came with me, he had done some research and told me what to say so the doctor could give the green light on the procedure. Guess what? Looks like I'm passing with flying colors, however deep down I hate myself more and more each day.

Up until two weeks ago I've tried to ignore the guilt that has been building up inside of me but I can't do it anymore, not after seeing my little blip sucking his thumb during my second ultrasound. From there I became more interested about my little baby so I've been reading books about his development. Pointless I know but it's the only thing getting me by right now. As for Christian I can't tolerate being around him longer than twenty minutes and even then it leads to an argument, I want to wake up and this all be a terrible dream; I just don't think that will happen anytime soon.

Tomorrow is D-day and I don't know what to do…

**So what do you guys think? I decided to write this on impulse so this is straight out of my head. **

**Go ahead and review and until next time xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the great review. I wasn't expecting much for that chapter in fact I was dreading it so much. Throughout the day I have been thinking about where I would take this and now I know clearly of what I'm going to do, I just hope it goes well with all you guys. However, as soon as you read this you'll know where it's going to go. **

**You guys gave me some great feedback and even a few idea so thank you very much for that.**

**So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

From the moment I get into bed I just lay awake all night, thinking about the horror that would take place in the morning. Would the sadness go away or would I have to carry this with me for the rest of my life, this I didn't but I really wanted to find out. I have no one to turn to, to talk to or someone that will tell me everything would be okay in the end. My once beloved husband wasn't going to do that anytime soon so there was no point in waiting. I just had needed to lay there in my old sub room, alone and waits for someone else to decide on what my future would look like however dark that maybe…

Within an hour I find myself pacing around the dark and what now felt like cold apartment. I heard Christian scream as he had one more nightmare not about his innocent child of course that would be out of the question. I'm so restless that I find myself going up to the office Christian had made for me; I sit at my desk, just staring at the framed ultrasound picture of my child. What would he be like? Would he look like me? Or Christian? Would he follow in his father's footsteps? This is something I would never know unless I decided to make a stand. Protect my child like I should, like Christian's mother should have done with him. Without even thinking I shoot out of my seat and out of the room, heading straight for my room alone. I don't even know what I'm think I just find myself reaching for the largest bag I could find and start throwing random bits inside, I can't do this, I can't give up my child just for the sake of the man that I love. I can't do it, I WON'T DO IT. I should have woken up and smelt the coffee. It's going to be hard but I can do it, on my own. I don't have long until Taylor and Sawyer do their sweep of the apartment so once I am dressed and have all my things I quietly tread through the apartment to the fire escape, that's the only area of the place that doesn't have security cameras. For some reason I find myself frozen at the door thinking about whether I leave a note or not, does he even deserve that from me after all the stress and torment he has put me under. With a gently and quiet sigh I laying my stuff I on the ground as quite as I can without making a noise and go to the kitchen where I hunt for a pen and note pad. What do I say? I'm leaving you because you're a cold hearted bastard? No I won't lower myself to his sort of standards, so I just let my heart and feelings take control as I write...

_Christian, _

_I don't even know what to say...I know you won't forgive me for leaving after once promised never to leave you but you know what I'll never forgive you for the amount of hell you have put me under for the past 6 weeks._

_Once upon a time I thought you were everything I needed but now as you can tell that's not the case. This baby isn't just something that can be taken away like you think it can. Boy or girl it is a human being and deserves life just like everybody else. Right now after everything you've done and said I love this baby so much more than I do you. I'm going to do this without you because it's the only way I can. _

_Maybe one day I might look back on this and think about it as a mistake but right now it's the best thing I can do for me and my child. I won't say that I won't miss the good times we shared because I will. I'll miss everything about you but none of that compares to what I'll have with my child. I do love you but no enough to kill my baby. I hope that one day that you can get everything you want, I lovely wife that asks you how high to jump (once we're divorced you are free to do as you please), someone that take on your every command but that won't be me anymore. When I told you about the baby I didn't expect much but I definitely didn't expect what you threw at me and I won't take anymore. I actually think you'd make a good father, you already know how to treat me like a child that makes so many mistakes. If you gave yourself a chance you could be amazing but I know that I'm asking for too much and that saddens me deeply._

_When we got married I thought we'd be together forever but it seems like that forever is just too much so just know that I love you but I don't love you enough to harm my child which is why you'll never see or hear from me again after the divorce even then I don't want to see you. I think it would all be better that way._

_So for the last time, _

_Mrs Ana Grey._

Once that was written I removed my wedding ring and laid it on top of the note, along with my cell phone so he can't track me down. As fast as I could I made a quick exit out of the back door. Now at 5 o'clock in the morning I am standing outside Escala taking in the sweet morning air. My left hand rests firmly on my three month bump and I smile down.

"It's just you and me now, little blip. We're going to be okay now, I promise" I spoke quietly as if I didn't want to bother my unborn child. I may not be good at keeping promises but that one was definitely one I would never break.

I had no idea where I was going but anything is better than this hell...I know one thing for sure, that I won't be staying in Seattle. Let's see where the little bit of cash I have can take me.

* * *

**What do you all think?**

**Personally I would never be able to do abort a child so I wasn't going to do that fictionally either, it's far too depressing and Christian would never be forgiven. There may be on similar to this but as you can see already my mind has taken a different path.**

**Please review and until next time xoxo**

**(P.S. I'm going to try and do daily updates but with a busy college/work schedule it's going to be hard. I'll try to make it work for as long as you want updates) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy with the reviews I got. The last chapter I put more time into so there wasn't that many spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Now for this chapter, you won't be hearing about Ana's whereabouts but you will be getting the POV of Taylor, Sawyer and then Christian. You'll see how he reacts to Ana disappearance; I just hope I do it justice for you all. I may not be too sure about this chapter but I know it something a few of you want to see.**

**So here it is and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Taylor POV**

Another day of the same routine, sweeping the apartment from top to bottom and like most days there's no alarming concerns. Something is happening today but what I don't know, it's big by all accounts. Mr and Mrs Grey have hardly been around each other which makes both me and Sawyer to believe it's big, if not life changing. Whatever it is, it's neither mine nor Sawyer's concern unless it's made so by Mr grey. Speaking of Mr Grey he'll be up soon and I better have the car ready to take him to Grey Enterprise. Before I even have a chance to go towards the elevator Sawyers calls me into the kitchen, what possibly could be wrong in there?

I walk into the kitchen only to find Sawyer holding Mrs Grey's cell phone and ring. Oh no this cannot be good and I can tell by the look in Sawyer's eyes that he's thinking the exact same thing.

**Sawyer POV**

"Where do you think she could have gone?" I ask Taylor as I place the objects back on the island. This is very unlike Ana, not matter how much Christian gets to her she never felt the need to run unless it was for the same reason as before. Taylor is glancing over the note Ana had left but I chose not to read.

"She's protecting her child" Taylor who is usually so controlled has the look of anger on his face. Child? What child? Ana must be pregnant like Taylor had suspected but I thought he was just talking rubbish. If Ana was pregnant then she would be tell people, her parents, her friends and even me. Taking the note from I read it and I'm shocked, Mr Grey is going to go ballistic if not insane especially if Ana cannot be found and the feeling I have in the bottom of my stomach tells me that may be the case. Whilst Taylor and I discuss what to do Mr Grey appears in the kitchen and we are left looking speechless and dumbfounded, how do we break this to him?

**Christian POV **

Why in earth are they staring at me like that? Where's Ana? She should be up by now. Looking into Taylor's hand I see a piece of paper, regardless if it's intended for me or not I snatch it from his fingers and read. In a single moment my entire universe shatters into a million pieces, Ana _my Ana _is gone! How could she be so stupid and irresponsible! Well this just won't do, I'm going to find her and bring her to the senses I assume she born with. Why in god's name would she choose that thing over me! I should be the centre of her universe not that thing! _"Once upon a time I thought you were everything I needed but now as you can tell that's not the case." _What the hell does that even mean, I have done nothing wrong to deserve this abandonment. For the first time in a long time I feel the unthinkable need to drag my blue eyed wife into the playroom and give her something that will make me feel better.

As I leave the thoughts inside my mind I find Taylor and Sawyer both waiting for orders, that's something they'll get, glancing back at the note more like letter in my hand I scrunch it up and throw it in the trash.

"You find her. Her back now" I almost growl through my teeth without even intending to do so, before I turn Taylor stops me.

"Sir, you might want these" He hands me my wife's phone and wedding ring. I'll give her one thing, she definitely thought about the tracking but why leave the ring. She can't honestly think we're getting a divorce, for a clever girl why must she always act stupid. Taylor and Sawyer both leave and instead of retiring to my office like I should so I can ring Ana's parents I go to her office well library. I should have known she would leave me again; everyone leaves at some point but not _my Ana. _Sitting down in the desk chair I just sit there until something catches my eye, a frame that once held a picture of our on our wedding day has been replaced by one of that thing growing inside of her. Does she really want this child? Even though she knows how I feel about _it_. I have a sudden urge to smash the thing to pieces which is why I pick it up, I find myself looking at the picture intently. This is the first time I've seen the child, the anger is gone and all that's left is guilt. What in earth have I done?

* * *

**There it is.**

**Honest opinions on this one, I may need to improve my abilities on writing as all three guys but I hope that will do for the time being.**

**What do you think is going to happen next? I'd love to know what you think.**

**Next Chapter will crossover between Christian and Ana, there's a few things I will address that will make this story different from the rest so hopefully that will keep you hooked and wanting even more.**

**So until next time**

**-Rosie xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had some really great reviews and a few ideas which I intend on using, I'll give credit to those people as and when I use them. As for Gideon Cross, he WILL NOT be a part of this story what so ever so no need to worry at all.**

**Now for this chapter you will see where has Ana fled to for now, it's not permanent at all and you'll also see how Ana is coping facing life without Christian and as a single mother. **

**You'll get to see how Christian is doing now he's feeling the guilt that he should have felt after suggesting an abortion.**

**So here it is, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Ana POV**

It has been a month since I walked away, well more like runaway from Christian. I'd like to say I'm happy and content but I'm not, I miss my fifty so very much; I find myself crying myself to sleep at night because of him but I know deep down that I made the right choice. Pregnancy wise I'm doing really great, much more comfortable in my own body and in two weeks I find out what I'm having; I have a feeling it's a boy I think Christian would have been proud if he wanted little blip. When I left on that cold November morning I had no idea what to do or even go so I just walked for a little while, first I doubted my choice but then I thought no Ana you did the right thing, my subconscious finally decided to wake up and all she gave was a smile and nod; as if she was saying it was okay. I had a hundred dollars in cash on me so I knew I needed money, at nine o'clock when the bank opened I took out as much as I could without it being suspicious then I broke my card in half. I don't need Christian tracking me any further than Seattle. All that was okay but I needed someone to help me, if not just to listen to me and who better for that then Jose my childhood friend; he'd do anything for me. When I called Jose from the pay phone he came and got me straight away, no questions asked and he took me to his apartment where he just listened to me; he even held me when I broke down in tears. Now that I think about it I should have gone to him in the first place, it would have saved me so many sleepless nights and a certain type of pain. That morning he was just what I wanted Christian to be not only did he reassure me that everything would be okay, he made me breakfast and more than insisted that I sat on the couch all day and keep my feet up; he was perfect. Why couldn't Christian be like that? Why couldn't he be the perfect husband and expectant father?

I stayed there for two days before I knew Christian, Taylor or Sawyer would turn up which they did but a week after I had gone, Jose acted clueless and I couldn't be more that grateful because where I really was, was somewhere they would never find me. What I didn't know was when I was napping on the second day Jose had rung his parent and arranged for me to stay there, I think his mother said yes before he could even finish he's sentence which was very reassuring. Mr and Mrs Rodriguez were so welcoming when I arrived at their home in Santa Monica, it nice here peaceful in fact. I've been here a month and already I know this is a place where I would love to raise my child, I've been looking for condos for a little while but I haven't found the perfect one yet; it won't be a mansion but it will be good enough for us. A week after I got here I applied for a job at a local newspaper, the pay isn't as good as Grey Publishing but I really love it; I work with this one girl and she reminds me of Kate. Kate, I miss her just as much as I miss Christian, I've e-mailed her a few time but she doesn't know about the baby and I haven't told her why I left; there would be murder if she knew the truth. She's tried to tell me how Christian was doing but I told her I didn't want to know. Not because I didn't care like she thinks but because it hurt too much to hear his name. I haven't got around to sending divorce papers out yet, I do plan to do that before the baby is born; although I think it will be hard to get him to sign. When the baby is born I want a fresh start and that's doesn't include Christian even if he found me and begged me to come back. That may be cold hearted but I can't be selfish, I have a child to think about now; and that is so much more important than the love I once had from my husband.

**Christian POV**

_What's there to say?_

_I miss my Ana. I want my Ana._

Needless to say I've been seeing Flynn more than I ever had to before, I thought I was fine but Taylor saw something else obviously. For the past few weeks I've been a mess, especially after I realized that she was gone probably forever and I couldn't find her. I contacted everyone, to see if they had seen her and they all acted none the wiser apart from Jose; I know he knows where she is. There's nothing I can do but just wait and see if she comes to her senses and comes back to me, god I hope she does, she's the only thing that keeps me sane. Right now I'd give up my entire fortune just to see my beautiful Ana once again but I know that won't happen, why did I have to be so evil to my innocent Ana? It takes two to make a child and it took me while to realize that. Flynn has actually been helpful for once, I may have been guilty but he made me see how cruel I was to my love, he made me realize that the child that is growing within her was mine to and I should feel some sort of emotion with it; that's hard without Ana being here. I was so willing to throw away a life that I didn't see how much I was hurting my Ana, and that child I've already failed him or her by not wanting to protect either of them; I'm not better than the crack whores pimp. That sickens me because now whenever I look at the first picture of our child my heart swells and I feel so much sadness, I need to be the husband and father that my wife and child would be proud of; the only thing is that I need to find my Ana. I need to tell her how sorry I am, when I have her in my arms again everything will be okay for me but I know I'll have to prove myself. I don't know what the better word for regret is but I know I'm feeling it right now, for a billionaire I feel like the poorest man in the world. How does that make sense?

I'm not giving up hope that I'll find Ana, the world may have a large population but I know I have enough resources to find her and bring her home where she belongs. Welch has been working around the clock trying to find any leads on her whereabouts, I've had her parent's house watched just to see if she appears there; she knows I'll look there and when I think about I smirk she's so clever. Ana hasn't got much money so she can't hide for long and I'll be there as soon as she comes to light, whether that is day or night. I'll travel to the other side of the world if I have to, maybe that would prove to Ana how serious I am and I'm not being just obsessive which I most likely am but this is my family. Speaking of family, my mother has hardly spoken to me since I told her about everything. Ana, the baby and the awful things I have done Grace all knows about. I'll never forget the look on her face when I told her; she looked at me like she doesn't even know me anymore. To be honest I don't know who I am anymore. Pretty sad but that the way it has to be.

* * *

**A little bit longer than usual for this chapter, I hope I haven't rambled on at all; I have the tendency to do that.**

**I want Ana and Christian back together but it's isn't going to happen anytime so as many of you want, I'm going to make him sweat just because he deserves it right? **

**Also I have forwarded by a month because if I went day by day then we'd be here forever and you all would get bored, I know I certainly would writing it.**

**Now, what would you guys like to see for the next chapter? I have my ideas but I'd love to know what YOU want.**

**Looks like rambling so until next time **

**-Rosie xoxo**

**Credit**

**ml2ej1 – You got me out of my dilemma, thank you very much xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**So the reviews I got were great and some more than others were very helpful.**

**I just want to point on thing out though, for those of you that think Ana trapped Christian then that's what you think but there are suck things called accidents. The whole thing could have been avoided but MISTAKES happen and let's not forget that this story is fictional and most definitely not real.**

**Now, for this chapter I didn't really know what I was going to do for this; I really did suffer from writers block. I've overcome this and have now decided to show you Grace's reaction to the whole ordeal, instead of you just imagining what it was like. There will be some of Ana at the end but this is mainly focused on Christian, Grace and Carrick.**

**So here's the chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Flashback – 2 days after Ana left_

**Christian POV**

I don't know if I can do this. She's going to be so disappointed in me for the first time that I know of. I think I'd rather tell her about Elena and my lifestyle than tell her about what I've done to Ana. What if I don't find my Ana? Grace will never forgive for the Ana and her grandchild, Carrick well I just don't know who he'll react. I thought of no one but myself and now it will affect my family, what the hell is wrong with me?

Thankfully Mia is away in France so I don't have to face her hatful look she would have on her face. It's bad enough having the staff being very off with me, of course everyone loved my smart and vibrant Ana; especially my parents.

As I walk into the house I am greeted by the housekeeper Mrs Stewart who directs me to the living room where my mother sits reading with a smile on her face. There definitely won't be a smile on her face once I'm done.

"Darling, why didn't you tell me you were coming? Where's Ana?" She gets up and embraces me in a hug; ever since I allowed her to do this she hasn't missed an opportunity.

"I need to talk to you about something. So I just came here...it's about Ana" Suddenly she pulls away from me, her face looks concerned as she moves towards the overstuffed couch.

"What's happened?" Grace pats the seat next her, I can tell by her face she knows it was my thought already. Anyway, I take the seat where she had patted and just sat there running both of my hands through my hair, it's now or never but right now I'd rather it be never. It needs to be done though, I know that much.

"Ana's gone. She left me..." I say quietly after five minutes of just sitting there, I look up from my lap to see a confused expression on her face, she goes to speak but no words come out. She wants to know why, god this is going to be awful.

"I did something really bad. More bad then you could ever imagine and now she's gone and has taken my unborn child with her…" Now I'm looking down like a scared little boy, afraid to be told of by his mommy.

"Child? She's pregnant?" She asked in a painful tone, I don't know what she was angrier about. The fact that Ana's gone or for fact she'll never see her grandchild.

"She's pregnant, I threatened her with an abortion and she left me" I may have spoken fast but she definitely understood me. The look on her face said it all.

My mother just sits there frozen at first, maybe this is the last she can take from me; she raised me and I become this. The last time I saw my mother cry was when I was a child and I refused to speak a word. That was a sad cry but this, this was anger, sadness and shame all rolled up into one. I try not look at her face but I need to know what she's thinking if she does talk. Her hands rest on face for what seems like a life time if not more but then Grace finally looks at me and I can tell she's something else, when I go to comfort her which I had learnt to do but for the first time she rejects me by putting her hand up and suddenly she's walking out of the room. Why does everyone walk away from in the end?

As I get up and walk towards the hall to leave I am greeted by my father, he has no idea what's going on and right now I don't feel like being abandoned by him too. So I just shake my head and leave quickly, if I don't find Ana I would have destroyed everything and it would be my entire fault.

**Ana POV**

Today's the day I never thought would come; I get to know if my little blip is a boy or a girl. This should be a great day but without Christian it's just not the same. I've been wearing a smile lately but inside I'm feeling something so far from happiness. I don't know what I had done in a past life to deserve all of this but it must have been terrible, I know I shouldn't have left Christian but it was kill my little blip or leave. I think I chose well even though I'm unhappy. Having Jose there to make me feel better just isn't the same and doesn't feel right. Even though Jose has insisted on coming with me to my appointment I decided to go on my own, it just seems fitting in this situation after all. As I haven't bought a car because of the lack of money, I take the forty five minutes to the clinic; many people want to touch my bump which is weird but kind of sweet in away. When I get there I book and sit in the waiting room where I'm faced with nothing but loved up couple looking forward to their new arrival and then there me all on my own. I think that's more upsetting but I can be a good enough parent as any other couple right, well I hope I can.

"Anastasia Steele" A blonde haired older lady calls my name, at first I don't respond because I haven't been called that for a while but then I soon I realize it's me I stand up.

"Yeah, that's me" I give her the best smile I can without looking like a wreck. She gives me a smile in return and asks me to follow her to an examination room. First she asks me a few questions about how everything was going, I guess the usual then she asked me to get onto the table and lift my shirt.

"You're aware you kind find out the gender at this point?" She asked as she squeezed the gel on my bump. All I give her was a nod, I don't know if its sadness or I'm just anxious to see my baby.

"I would like to know the gender if that is possible" I take a deep breath and turn my head to the screen when she puts that thing on my stomach; I don't even know what it's called.

"I think I can do that" She gives me a wink before she focuses on the screen, she really is a nice lady and thank god my doctor isn't a guy; Christian wouldn't be happy. But he would never know.

After clicking some random she finally turns the screen towards me and points at an object on an object.

"There's your son" She smiles down at me as I stare frozen at the screen. A son, I'm having a little boy and it all seems so much more real than had done before. I'm just like Christian's birth mum in a way, if you take away the drugs and prostitution; I'm alone with my son. Tears ooze from eyes, Christian's family need to know regardless of Christian and he's feelings but how do I contact them without having him find me.

* * *

**So there it is, I went a bit crazy with Ana's POV but I hope it was good all around.**

**What a surprise right?**

**A lot of you wanted me to stick to Teddy being a boy as well as giving him the name that E. branded him with so I did but I was never going to change that anyway, I love the name Teddy so he had to be a boy. As for Christian seeing Ana pregnant that WILL happen, to many stories wait years and this will not be one of those.**

**In the next chapter Ana finally gets in contact with Grace after not seeing her for so long. We'll see Ana out on her own by her own choice after Jose gets a bit too much to handle.**

**Anyway until next time.**

**-Rosie xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! I'm back!**

**The reviews and PM's I've received since chapter 5 went up have been great and I'm so happy you all enjoy my story. All your positive comments keep me highly motivated and makes me want to write even more. Keep it up and you'll probably get more than one update a day but let's see what the summer brings.**

**In this chapter, it is mainly focused on Grace, Ana and bit of Jose which I hope you'll enjoy. You'll see Ana finally start to reach out to Christian's family but keeping her distance at the same time. For the Ana and Jose part you might hate me for this if you like the thought of Ana and Jose together.**

**Now here it is and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Grace POV**

Why must my son push away everyone that loves him? He did that before he met Ana and his done it again, probably pushing the only women that could love him as much as I do. I love my son so much, I have done since I saw that scared little boy in the hospital bed but how can I even start to understand what has been going through his head. For someone so protective over Ana, why would he want to hurt her so very much?

Right now I couldn't be more proud of Ana for standing up to him and doing what she thought was right but I wish she wouldn't have cut all ties with the family. Her family. I have tried to e-mail her but she just won't reply, from what I've got from Kate is that she's happy and doing okay; that just doesn't sit well with me at all. After Carrick had found at Ana was he thought all she was after was the money and that sickened me that he thought that so I had to put him straight and tell him the truth even though it would hurt him as much as it was hurting me. The word desperate to speak with Ana to make sure she's okay so I e-mail her again, I doubt I'll get a reply but at least she knows that I'm thinking of her.

From: Grace Trevelyan-Grey

Subject: How are you?

Date: January 17 2012 12:03

To: Anastasia Grey

Darling Ana,

I don't know what to say that hasn't already been asked or said, I know you probably won't reply to this but if there's a chance you could, please do. You're half way through your pregnancy know and I bet you look at beautiful with your bump, I hope that you're taking care of yourself and keeping off your feet; that's doctor's orders.

I'd love to know how you're doing Ana, not for Christian but for the rest of us. We want nothing more than to celebrate our grandchild and niece or nephew. I may be Christian's mother but I most definitely don't condone what he has done, I think I said this already. Anyway, just know that I care for you and my grandchild just like any of my children and know that if you ever need me I'll always be there.

Please get in touch, we all miss you so very much..

Love always,

Grace x

I press send and just sit there a while wondering if she had seen my message or if she has will she reply? I don't know why I hold on to the hope that she will. Just as I was about to leave the room I hear a ping come through on my MacBook and I check it as fast as I could. Ana…

* * *

**Ana POV**

I sit there staring at Grace's message just like the others she had sent me in the last few weeks. I don't reply because I don't want to talk to her but because I didn't trust her to go back to Christian and repeat what I say. Maybe one message wouldn't hurt..

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: I'm as good as I can be..

Date: January 17 2012 12:27

To: Grace Trevelyan-Grey

Hi Grace,

I don't know what to say..

I'm sorry this ever happened, it wasn't my intention to fall pregnant so quickly but in my wildest dreams I never thought I'd have to run because my child's life was at risk. I can't tell you where I am obviously but what I can tell you is that I'm doing okay and so is your grandson. That's right, I'm having a boy. I found out last week and Teddy is just right where he should be in development.

I wish he could be celebrated but in the current circumstances I don't think that would be appropriate, regardless if Christian has had a sudden change of heart. In all honesty Grace, right now I have no idea what to do about anything other than carrying for my child, just know that I will never let my son down like Ella let Christian down.

When I have Teddy, I'll send you some photographs then and every month until you finally see him. I will never shut you or the rest of the family out of his life because neither any of you or him has done anything wrong.

I'm sorry this couldn't be more of an e-mail but I have to get to work. I look forward to hearing from you again and I will reply this time, I promise.

Love Ana and bump xx

I hit send and shut my computer down. I've spent the last two weeks ignoring Grace's messages and each time it has killed me but no more. Who am I to keep Teddy from his family? Yes, I've decided to name my son Teddy, well Theodore but Teddy for short. It wasn't that hard, I want my son connected to his family even if his father would rather have him dead. He's surname is still pending but I'll figure it out once I found the courage to contact a lawyer about my divorce.

Shaking my head from that horrible decision I have ahead of me, I give my growing bump a rub and get ready for work. Due to being pregnant and having a great boss I don't start working until the afternoon which is helpful but not so helpful for my bank account which is going to get harder as I get further along. It's going to be hard but I'll get through it, I'm strong Ana now; I smile to myself. Today is a good day because Jose has come down to visit his parents which means I can see someone from my old life, he's going to pick me up from work then take me to dinner; The dinner part I'm looking forward to mostly.

* * *

With something to look forward too, I find the day just flies by until it's time so go leave. When I leave the office building, I give the biggest smile I have given in the last few weeks to the person before me. Jose. I would run towards him and give him a big hug but knowing my luck I'd fall flat on my ass and even my subconscious is agreeing with me on this one, walking over as fast as I can without falling I throw my arms around Jose, I have no intention of letting go anytime soon. When Jose chuckles just like he always does I pull away with no words but with tears in my eyes, Jose's hands fly to my bump as he caresses my growing son.

"How's little man doing?" He gives me a smile that only Jose can give me.

"He's okay. God, I've missed you so much!" I finally say after wiping my happy tears and regaining my composure.

"I've missed you too, Ana. More than you know. Now, are you hungry?" He gives me look that looks familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. Stepping from the car he open the passenger side door for me and helps me as I get in.

"Yes!" I was so happy to see my best friend but food was now on my mind and it wasn't going to budge until momma gets fed. Chuckling as he gets in the other side of the car he happily says.

"Good because instead of going out, I've made you dinner and we're going to have the night all to ourselves…to catch up" What was that pause about? Over thinking as always I let my mind take over and I think about every crazy scenario possible but by the time we get back to his parent's house I chose to drop it all completely.

Like a gentleman Jose was, helped me from the car and even insisted on helping me up to hose, I'm totally capable of doing this on my own but having someone to care for me is really nice and just was a girl needs. Finally in the house I'm made to have Jose's hands over my eyes as we go towards the dining room, when my eyes are uncovered I'm shocked by what I see. Dimmed lighting, lit candles, something that looked like orange juice that was inside a wine bottle, this has to be the sweetest thing I've seen in a while but what is this? I'm not sure if this is what friends do but it's just another thing I choose to ignore. As dinner gets underway I see the look on Jose's face from earlier again, what is he signalling? It must be something but as the night gets later I'm surprised by Jose rising from his seat, strolling over to me lifting my chin and then...

_HE KISSED ME! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE DO THAT?_

"I love you, Ana. I always have and always will. If you give me a chance, I'll love you every day of my life and even be a great father to Teddy." Now I remember that look, that's how Christian would look at me. He loves me like Christian did. What? No! I can't do this. I quickly stand from my seat and back away from him, when I finally fins my words, my temper gets the best of me.

"Are you insane? What do you think you're doing or saying? You are my friend, nothing more and nothing less. I may not be with Christian but I still love him and that will never stop and I won't allow you replace him for me or my son. God, Jose! Why have to go to ruin everything!" The last part I say as tears rise in my eyes, I thought this was innocent but I guess Christian was right all along. Running upstairs I leave Jose gob smacked as I go to my room for the time being, I can't stay here anymore that's obvious. Looks like I have to move again but I can't afford anywhere right now. Breaking down in tears I lay in bed and caressed my bump for dear life. What am I going to do now?

* * *

**There it is? Worth the wait? I hope so.**

**I think I rambled a little but I hope it isn't that bad.**

**In the next chapter, Ana will get in contact with Grace again but not by e-mail. Will see what she does next with her lack of resources. You'll also see Christian trying his hardest to look for Ana and it will be a smack in the face when he realizes where she is. SPOILERS very close indeed. **

**Don't forget to leave me a review and expect the next chapter Saturday. Last day of college tomorrow plus I have to work so no time to work on the chapter.**

**Anyway until next time**

**-Rosie xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't think I can thank you all enough for your lovely reviews; each one has put a smile on face and made my confidence in writing get even stronger, thank you very much.**

**Now for this chapter, it's going to have some Ana and some Christian involved but there won't be a meeting now but soon, just wait and see. It may have been predictable but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Ana's POV**

_Flashback – 7 hours ago_

_"Please pick up, please pick up" I chant over and over again as I rung the only person who could help me. Jose was outside the door knocking so he could come in but there was nothing to say and I wanted him far, far away from me. Just as I was about to hang up again after ringing three times a familiar person answers the phone "Hello?" It was Grace._

_"Grace…It's Ana" Before I can finish my sentence I feel the tears overflow my eyes again. God I really am a mess. I quickly wipe my eyes as well as my nose and speak again. "I'm sorry to call so late but I really need your help"_

_"Ana, my sweet girl there's no need to apologize. Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is Teddy okay? " I calm myself down and finally explain every single thing to her and before I can even finish she tells me I'm coming home, it wasn't a question it was definitely a demand and I'm okay with that. By the time I get off the phone with Grace, there's a plane seat heading to Seattle wait for me in two hours. I packed all of my things as fast as I could and rang for a cab, I had no way of getting to the airport and there was no way I would ask Jose. When everything was done I threw the bedroom door open and quickly walked past Jose who was sitting on the floor, when he saw me he shot from where he sat and quickly followed and obviously he was much faster than me, which is why he got in front of me and tried to stop me._

_"Ana, where are you going? I'm sorry I came on to strong but I meant everything I said and did. Please don't run away because you're scared." When he said that I stopped dead in my tracks and shook out of his hands that had gripped my arms. I'm not scared, especially of him._

_"You think I'm scared? To love you? I should have made this clear to you a LONG time ago. I don't love you Jose, even when you had a little crush as a teenager. Now get out of my way. I'm going home where I should have stayed but I guess everyone makes their mistakes" I know that was harsh but he had to see there was nothing between us and there never would be. I was thankful for what he had done for me but I wasn't going to repay with false hope. Thankfully when I walk outside, the cab was waiting for me and Jose hadn't followed once again. There's not much I can do know but get on that plane a go home, where I have wanted to be for so long._

Present time

I can't believe I'm back in Seattle, my home and the place where I belong. I know I missed the people but I never realized how much I had missed this place. Grace had told me she would send some to pick me up and take me to Bellevue but to my surprise I find myself face to face with her, I stand frozen on the spot as I break into tears once again, I drop everything as I run over to her and she happily welcomes me into a hug, I don't know how long we stand there but after a while she says something that puts me at ease.

"Everything is going to be okay my sweet girl" And for the first time since I left I feel like that could be a possibility in my future. I give her a heart-warming smile as we go to the car, Grace had insisted to take my bags.

* * *

When we get to Bellevue the only light that was on was the hall which meant everyone else had to be a sleep. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming feeling on nervous fill me up, will everyone be happy to see me and what will Carrick think when he sees me; he already sees me as a gold digger so it wasn't going to look good. It was six o'clock in the morning and Grace insisted I sleep but I couldn't especially after been given Christian's old room to sleep in. Even though he hadn't been in there for a long time, everything smelled of him and once again my hormones go into overdrive and I begin to cry again. I'm not going to miss this when Teddy is here, I know that much even though everything else is uncertain right now.

**Christian's POV**

I'm a shadow of the man I used be and that's all my thought. The only thing that can comfort me know is a bottle of scotch, my family want nothing to do with me and Ana…she's still nowhere to be seen and I've tried everything and used every resource money can buy but still nothing. The best thing that I've done since she has been gone is make even more money than I had before but that wasn't a good thing anymore, it's sad and I'm a pathetic excuse for a man. I know that and so does everyone else even the staff and further more Taylor.

The only thing I know about Ana is what my mother told me earlier, well yesterday. Apparently Ana's okay and so is my son…my son. This should be the happiest time in both mine and Ana's life but no I made a terrible decision not for Ana or my son but for me and it came back and bit me in the ass. Serves me right I guess. I never thought My life would lead down this road but then again I never thought I'd fall in love and get married to an amazing, sexy and smart mouthed women. God do I miss that smart mouth. Not a day goes by when I don't think about Ana and now my son, I wonder if their okay and if my Ana is happier without me. If she is then it's okay because after all the shit I put her through she deserves to be happy.

Once again I'm awake to turn off my alarm, I don't think that will change for a long time even though Flynn stresses that everything can get better but how can it? I'm going to die alone just like I once wanted but now dread. When I finally sit up and look at my phone I see an unknown missed call, if it's important then whoever it will ring back. Maybe it's Ana, she wouldn't be up this early, and she shouldn't be in her condition. I let out a loud sigh as threw my phone on the bed as I got up there's nothing more for me to than live and wait to die and there I go feeling sorry for myself. Just as I make way to the bathroom, I see my blackberry light flash and see there's and incoming call…unknown again. Maybe it is Ana. I rush to answer the phone. "Ana! Baby is that you?!" I pulse for a second before I hear a male voice.

"Ana's back in Seattle" The caller ends the call and I'm left in shock.

Ana's back in Seattle.

She's home.

I'm going to find her.

* * *

**I know you all predicted most of this and I was going to twist it but in the end it all just seemed right and fit perfectly in place.**

**The next chapter, we'll see Ana reuniting with the family, she'll talk to Carrick but not as a daughter in law but as client. Plus much more**

**Don't forget to review and until next time.**

**-Rosie xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, some were really nice and some opened my eyes to something I messed up on. I plan to fix the whole Christian and his family situation out in this chapter, it was never my intention to make it seem like his family had turned the backs on him but that will be addressed. **

**In this chapter we'll see Ana's first meeting back into the family, there will be a conversation between Ana and Carrick as well as a little surprise at the end that will be a two day cliffhanger due to prior engagements.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Ana's POV**

Somehow I managed to fall asleep because when I woke up I felt a million times better than I have in a very long time, I don't know if that was because of having my mind at ease or because when my head hit the pillow all I could smell was Christian; that delicious smell. I look over at the alarm at the side at the bed and notice its past midday and I know I had to face the music, whether it is good or bad. Swinging my legs out of bed I begin to get ready for the afternoon ahead of me even though I'm a bunch of nerves. First things first I need a hot shower to hopefully was away my worse so that's what I did.

To finish I put my hair in a messy bun, pregnancy may have made my hair so much better but it doesn't mean I'm any closer to be able to control it, giving myself one more glance in the mirror I walk out of the bedroom, one hand at the small of my back and the other rubbing my bump as if that was going to calm myself. When I walk down the stairs I hear a variety of different voices and each and every one I can recognize the person it belongs too; the nerves are gone and I'm so excited and overwhelmed. When I walk into the family room five sets of eyes focus on me, it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop but then all of the suddenly I have a pair of arms wrapped around me, holding me tight as if they would never left me go. It was Kate and she was soon joined by Mia then Elliot, it felt so good to be held again by people I love dearly. I'd like to blame my hormones for the emotions I felt but it wasn't it was me, overwhelmed by this reunion. One by one everyone took a step back and Kate wiped my tears then her hands travel to my bump.

"Steele, if you ever leave again without asking for help I'll never forgive you" She said that to me sternly which made me want to cry again but then she envelopes me into another tight hug and that made me feel so much better. "I've missed you so much…we all have" This time I pull away and smile at everyone, with a gentle wipe of my nose I finally speak. "I'm not going to leave again; Teddy and I need to be here. When I left, I was running scared and you Grace made me realize there was no need to be afraid when you have family to protect you" I smile at Grace while she stands next to Carrick very teary eyes.

This is home, where I should be I smile to myself before everyone especially Elliot insists I eat something, I have a feeling it was because he wanted to scoff his face again, well that's what Kate and Grace told me. I laughed and that really made feel good. Over then lunch Mia disappeared for five minutes only to materialize with bags of baby cloths. It hadn't surprised me that Mia had bought these because that's what she does, I know no matter what that Teddy will want for nothing in his life and that should have made me feel good but it didn't because there would be one thing that he wanted eventually; a father because that's what all boys wanted eventually. I need to talk to Carrick but in a more private way so when every vacated to the family room, I quickly went to him. "May I speak with you? Not as a daughter in law or the mother of your grandson but as a potential client." I now realize I was looking down whilst I asked this because when I look up at him he has his Lawyer face on while he guides me to his office. When I sit down in his office he pours me a glass a water then goes and sits behind his mahogany desk.

"What can I help you with Ana?" This is good. This Carrick the lawyer not the father in law so I know now that he'll be honest with me. Taking a quick sip of my water I answer in quickly because there was no way of getting around it.

"How do you go about divorcing someone?" I can tell by his face that he isn't surprised in the slightest, I guess everyone saw this coming but Christian won't and that made me feel a little bad but then I thought about what he had put me through and suddenly the gilt was gone.

"Well Ana, papers will be written up and served within a few day of filing for divorce. If the other person refuse to sign the papers then it can be stretched out by going to court and from there settlement will be made and a divorce should be granted by a judge" I know feel like that could happen, no that will happen because I know Christian will never sign those papers willingly. As I thought about everything I looked at Carrick and said.

"I know there was never a prenup signed but Carrick I don't want Christian's money, his homes or his cars. I just want a divorce and his he wants to provide for Teddy that's okay but if he does then I won't sue him for it, I'm not vindictive and I never will be" Even now I feel like I have to plead my innocence because I know Carrick always thought the worst of me even though he would never admit. After what I said I notice a smile grown on his face and I wonder what his thinking but then my wonder is answered.

"Ana I know, you've never been more than a lovely person to be around and get to know and I also know that regardless of what has happened that Christian would want to pay for his son. I don't know if Grace has told you this but Christian is very regretful of what he had tried to false upon you, he loves you Ana he's just made some god awful choices recently. We haven't heard from his since he told us what happened but by all accounts his thrown himself into work to take his mind of you I presume. I respect your decisions but I highly suggest you think about this for a few days because once it is done there's no going back so to speak."

This has been all I could think about for the last few weeks but I guess a few more days won't hurt. If I know Christian as well as I do then I full well know that his regretful right now but can I forgive that? Can I go back to him and pretend nothing has happened? May be I should try to talk at him, not for me but for my son and his happiness. Yes, that's what I'll do.

**Christian's POV**

I've had Taylor working none stop all day in hopes of finding Ana, Welch has been doing just the same, where ever Ana is she will be found and she'll come home where she belongs and get ready for our sons arrival together, just it should have been all along. After blocking my family out for a few weeks, one by one I contact them and ask them to keep a look out for Ana from what I can tell they haven't heard from her or they have they are just respecting Ana by keeping her from me which isn't helpful in the slightest but I don't know. When the afternoon comes I decided that I should go to Bellevue and talk with my family that's the least I owe them after avoiding them for so long. When I get to the house I greet everyone in the family room but its isn't the kind of reception I was expecting, they all couldn't get me out of the door fast enough but no I need to speak with my father, maybe he can help devise a plan so I can meet Ana. I know that Ana will trust my family more than myself right now so it will work I hope.

I may be rich but I certainly am a desperate man. Just as I'm about to knock on the door it opened and faces with two beautiful shocked eyes, eyes I never thought I'd see again. I don't know what to say, I'm left speechless as I glance down at her changed body her hands grips her bump as if she's protecting it; Protecting our son from me. As I glance back up at her beautiful face only one word is manages to pry itself out of my mouth.

"Ana"

* * *

**So there it is. Are you excited for what's coming next? I know I am. I didn't want to wait forever to let Ana and Christian see each other again but was I to soon? I hope not. Now the hard work begins.**

**In the next chapter, we'll see the moment Ana claps eyes on Christian and how she reacts. For the rest of the chapter it's still in limbo, whether I think it works or not.**

**Keep a look out for the next chapter Tuesday, until then.**

**-Rosie xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Great reviews everyone; you never fail to make me smile. **

**I'm going to skip the long introduction and just get to what you all want so here it is and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Ana's POV**

_"Ana"_

I knew this would happen sooner or later but I'm not ready, I'd much rather it was later than now. The only thing I'm thinking about right now is the little boy growing within me and how I have an overwhelming urge to protect him, that must be normal because I'm only protecting from his father, the man that wanted him dead. I don't know how long we stood there but it felt like an eternity, Christian looks so much different than the last time I clapped eyes on him. He doesn't look like the powerful man I once knew, he looked older, more vulnerable, he hasn't shaved in weeks and he even has few greys in his still messy hair. Even now I can't believe how much I want he's strong arms wrapped around me, to hold me and never let go and to kiss me like today was last but no, I'm strong and I refuse to give in to him and to his smouldering grey eyes. It's only when I looked down at his mouth that I can see that it's moving, he's talking me and my mind is just blanking it out like it something I shouldn't hear. When he took a step forward with his arms out hold me, I immediately took a step back and went in the direction on the stairs. I can him calling out of me over and over again _"Ana! Ana! Ana!" _but I have nothing to say right now.

When I got up to my room well his old room I notice Grace at the door, she must have followed me when she saw what had happened and how I ran away from him. I look up at her and I want to cry, I won't though because I spared too many tears for him over the last few months and it ends now. I'm the strong and new improved Ana. Grace must sense my emotions because strolls over to me and wraps her arm around me whilst giving me a motherly smile I so desperately need.

"Ana, I'm a firm believer in things happen for a reason. I have no idea how you feel right now but thing I do know is that you need to talk things out with my son. I know half the time he doesn't think before he speaks and I know he does incredibly stupid things but you need to talk to him" She's right, I just don't know if I can.

"I want to but I can't be strong around him, I know he loves me but most of the time he makes me feel small as if I was a child. I don't think I can cope with that. I don't know if I want that for the rest of my life. It's a constant fight and I don't know if I can handle it, Grace" A stray tear rolls down my cheek and as Grace would she wipes it away from my face with the back of her hand.

"My sweet girl, if you are capable of walking away to protect my grandson then you're more than capable of talking to my sometimes stupid son. From a mother to a soon to be mother, you really need this; all three of you need this to be even close happy." I don't know how she does it, in that short talk I feel like I could win any sort of fight with one Christian Grey, not for me but for my little Teddy bear.

"I'll do it, just need some time to compose myself and I'll be back down." I give her a reassuring smile and wipe my nose; Grace says no more but gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before she makes her way out of the room. If only I was allowed a glass of wine because I feel any talk with Christian Grey needs some sort of alcohol, a little chuckle escapes my lips as I give my bump a little pat. This is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

It's been half an hour now and I know if I wait any longer than Grace will only come and get me or worse send Mia to bug me until a move. I haven't bothered to change into something more appealing, I'm pregnant I'm allowed to be comfortable. I slowly make my way down starts and find that Elliot, Kate and Mia had left the family room and in their places was Christian and his parents, as soon as Grace and Carrick see me they clear their throats and make their way out of the room; I was left standing there with Christian looking at me intently. He looks like a lost little boy and that make me terribly uncomfortable, I slowly move around him and take a seat beside him on the overstuffed couch; out of habit I lay my hands protectively on my bump and feel Christian gaze almost burning a hole right through me. Neither of us speak we just sit there in silence for a very long time, final he breaks the silence by saying something I never thought I'd ever hear him say.

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you" How do I reply to that? I know by the croak in his voice that what came out of his mouth was sincere but I don't want to talk about my apparent beauty, I want to talk about this god awful mess we're both in. Looking up at him I know I can't stay silent anymore, I need to speak up if I have any hope of making it through this.

"Thank you but I don't want to talk about my so called beauty and you know it. Teddy is due in four months and we need to decide what we're going to do." The look on his face reads nothing but shock, I don't know how that is possible but that's all I see. When I said Teddy's name he eyes had lit up after everything, does he really want my son?

"Yes, I know. I've been counting down the weeks until he arrives because I was hoping we could do this together. Before you say anything, I know what I had tried to force upon you was wrong and I know that; unfortunately I only realized that when once you were gone from my life and I couldn't find you. This morning when I got that call telling me you were back in Seattle, I can't begin to tell you how overjoyed I was. I've wanted you home for so long and I promise I'll never let you down again, if you come home I promise I'll try to be the best husband and…father I can possibly be. Ana, Just please come home where you belong." He goes to put his hand over mine and I quickly push it away and he looks even more hurt than he did before, does he think I'm that easy? I can't forget what he did but in time I know I'll forgive but that time isn't now. And how the hell told him I was back? The only people that knew were and Grace and Jose…oh my god Jose must have rung him. How could he do that to me?

"I'm not coming home, Christian. Everything you said is good and well but I'll always remember the thing you've done to me and how you make me feel. Not that great by the way. Until I can trust you again, I'm staying right here and I don't care how much that hurts you because I was even more hurt when you demanded I kill my son. It was like you had killed me over and over again as we planned that damn abortion. There was no reasoning with you and that's why I left. If you want to be a dad to Teddy then I won't stop you but for now at least we're not going to start where we left off because where we left off wasn't a great place." As I look at him I have no idea what he's thinking, Christian was never one to give up so I knew that wasn't it until I saw tears rolling from his eyes. I've only since Christian cry once before and that was when he thought he was going to loss me and I know that's what he was thinking again. Damn him! He's knows that's my kryptonite and that's why I said

"It doesn't mean it's over Christian, it only means that we have to work extremely hard to get back where we were before Teddy came into the equation. I love you I do and I miss you like I never thought I could but I'm not willing to compromise for your happiness because it's not just about us anymore. It's about my…our son and he's the most important thing right now" I think it's about time that I finally start to address Teddy as our son rather than mine because that won't make our marriage any easy in the long run. I think Teddy actually agreed with me because I felt a tiny kicks against my round stomach, I have the Theodore Grey approval. I know I need to get over my fear of him touching me which is why I grabbed Christian's hand and placed it on the stop where Teddy had kicked, hoping he'd do it again and he didn't fall to disappoint. When I looked at Christian's face her red and puffy eyes had a spark held in them and smile could have split his face. He looks absolutely awe stuck as I let him feel he's son's movements. Without moving his hand he looks at me and that scared little boy had disappeared and it was replaced with my caring husband.

"I'll wait a lifetime for you Ana, if that means I can have a family back in one piece. At one point I never wanted Teddy but I want him Ana, I want you both and I'm going to work hard to make up for all the wrong I have done. I'll make mistakes but if you're there with me then I think everything will be okay, maybe in a few weeks or months or even five years. I'll prove myself Ana." All I can do is smile at him because I know that he means every word he is say and I believe him.

It's going to be hard but I know one day we'll get there.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I had so much trouble writing this because I didn't know how I could do this in a way I could please all of you but I hope I did that.**

**Right now I have no idea what to do for the next chapter but I'm sure I can come up with something before tomorrow. I'm willing to take ideas if any of you wonderful people.**

**The next update will be tomorrow depending if I can write something amazing for you all so until whenever.**

**-Rosie xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for my absence for so long. I'm working more hours because I love spending money, meaning I have to earn more money. As well as all that its been really hot here recently and any British person knows you enjoy if while it lasts because it won't last long. **

**Now for this chapter, I didn't really know what I was going to do other than Christian would be working his backside off. I wanted to lighten this story up so here's what I came up with. This is only focus on Christian, Ana and the baby, you'll see them interact with each other over four days and you'll also get both of their point of views in each of those days. It's a long chapter but I hope its okay until my imagination decides to kick in again. **

**One more thing, this picks up from where the last chapter finished. **

**So here it is and please don't forget to review. You all know how much I love your feedback. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Thursday Afternoon **

**Ana's POV**

This was awkward… After he's little speech we just sat there in silence, I would have thought after all this time that we'd both have more to say. I had all these plans to finally finish things with him now that I was back but now look I'm sitting here with his hand firmly rested on my bump, I knew this would happen deep down I was just too stubborn to accept it. I guess I can safely say that strong Ana packed her bags and made a run for it and now I'm left not knowing what to do.

I love Christian I do but can I really start of where we left off, I know the answer to that and it's no. I refuse to be beneath him, no pun intended. He may say that we're equal in our marriage but actions speak a lot louder than words they always have. If I'm going to get any closer to going back to him then we'll need more than just the talk we've already have. I know he was sincere and all but I need to be sure for the sack of Teddy not for me, needless to say that I'm going to make him work his ass off for my forgiveness but only until the right time. This thought made me smirk which obviously made Christian question it.

"What are you smirking about Mrs Grey?" He seemed amused and somewhat relieved to finally say that name again. I can tell that the last few months have been hard on him but what would another a few months do.

"Oh nothing. I was just daydreaming. I've been doing that a hell of a lot recently" Ana went to but her lip nervously but she could see by the widening of his eyes that it still had that same effect on him, she could have still done it but she wasn't going to torture the man.

"I can't wait to see more of that then. As well as seeing you grow" He pauses for a second as he rubbed her bump affectionately then he looked up at her and smiled warmly. "You really do look beautiful Ana, not that you didn't before of course but now because of him your beauty is so much more radiant" Ana had the urge to sarcastic back but she knew that would be a low blow and that's wasn't her style so she zipped her lip with that.

"It's all the hormones; they enhance more than just my ass I guess." Ana laughed then turned to him and saw a very devious look his eyes, she could tell exactly what he was thinking and she was thankful that he didn't comment on anything because now it totally not the time to start sex talk.

**Christian's POV**

Both Ana and myself know would I could do to her backside so I smartly didn't say anything, I'm already in the dog house I don't think saying something cocky would help the current situation. It's killing me though, to be actually this close to my wife and not touch her the way I would usually. I know for a while I'm going to be treading on egg shells but I need to know what I can do and what I can't, because if there's any chance that I'm allowed kiss her plump lips then I surely going to take that opportunity in a heartbeat. For now this is nice just Ana, myself and the little man growing inside of her. I was serious when I said she was beautiful but that wasn't really what I had meant, I never thought I'd say this but she looks as sexy as hell and I don't even know what that is.

I've always been able to tell what Ana was feeling by the look in her beautiful eyes, I know she doubtful of me and that hurts but I know that I need to expect that until I can earn back her trust and inevitably bring my Ana back home where she belongs. I think to put my mind at rest I need some answers though, not that I deserve them of course but I just need to know what not to do and what is perfectly acceptable.

"Can I ask you some things that are playing on my mind?" I gently stroke a strain of hair behind her ear as she turns to me. She doesn't react so I guess that's okay unless she tells me otherwise.

"Go for it. We have enough time before I get hungry again." She lets out a sound that is like music to my ears. A giggle.

"What can I do? I mean like kissing, touching and everything else in between." God, I hope she doesn't say I can touch her other than her growing bump. I need my Ana's touch now that she's so close to me. I can tell by her face she's looking for a good answer, maybe even one to make me stew but she could easily do.

"Kissing can go as far as a peck on the lips and touching would have to be no more than a hug. With our track record anything more than that leads to so much more." She turns her head and smirks at him; I can't say she's wrong there. We've hardly been able to sit there and just be together without one of us, mainly me initiating sex.

"Okay. I guess I can handle that for as long as you allow." With that I quickly press my lips against hers; if it's only a peck then that's what I'm going to take.

For the rest of the afternoon we just sat and talked with each other. She told me where she went after she had left. Of course Jose knew where she was and didn't say anything, I bet her thought he had hit the jack pot when Ana ran to him. There's something else she won't tell me but she thinks I'm none the wiser. Forgetting all of that we sat and talked about the most important person there is in our tiny family and that was Teddy, she told me how she chose his name and I'm honored that she has named him after my grandfather. Later that afternoon well more like evening she showed me ultrasound pictures of my son, I don't know how long I sat there looking at out little boy but I had the most stupidest grin on my face whilst doing it because my face hurt from smiling so much.

**Friday**

**Christian's POV**

Yesterday was nothing more than magical, I got to spend the afternoon with Ana. Even though there was so much I wanted to say and do, just laying around with my wife was good enough. My family have been very supportive and have even taken a step back when it comes to Ana even though she lives under their roof. A few times yesterday evening I caught my mother watching us with tears in her eyes, I don't know what that was about but I can only assume they were tears of happiness rather than grief.

Ana told me last night before I unwillingly went home that she didn't mind if I was around all the time, the smirk on her face when she said that told me that she had already expected that and she couldn't be more right. I don't want to suffocate her but I want to be around her every single moment of every single day, I want to see her face when I wake up and finally see it when I fall asleep however I know there will be a long time before there any chance of that happening.

Today I decided I would take the day off work, I'm the CEO and I think after months of not stopping I'm entitled to that. To Mia's dismay I and Ana have planned to go shopping for the baby, although I'm not allowed to spend money on no one else but Teddy; I guess for now I can live with that. I'm meeting Ana at a little boutique in town, I've never heard of it but thankfully Taylor knew exactly where it was. When we got there my eyes focused without hesitation on Ana, she looked even more beautiful than she did yesterday. Her chocolate curls flowed down her back and her floral sundress showed off her newly developed figure, she was quiets a sight. When I got out of the car she greeted me with one of Ana's smiles exclusively for me.

"Hi" She said as she looked up at me.

**Ana's POV**

When I saw Christian again he looked younger than yesterday but he was far from being care free, he's always stressing and over thinking everything. That's my fifty. I've decided for him to be able to prove himself to me we'd need to spend more time together even if that meant doing the one thing I hated the most. I really didn't have anything specific in mind because I hadn't sat down to write a list so for now it's strictly clothes. I chose a store that wouldn't have the staff all flustered because Christian Grey had walked through the door, which proved harder to find then you would think. As soon as we go through the boy's section I saw something that would really up Christian's confidence "I have the best daddy in the world!" I know that it was cheesy and expected but it would make him smile and show my faith in him.

"Here look at this" I go over the Christian with the baby vest in my hand and I hold it up for him to see and the look on his face was priceless, he looked like he wanted to cry but he's smile stopped him from doing that.

"That's adorable." That's all he could say, I know he doubted himself which is why I gave it to him to hold whilst I looked for more clothes. When he sees our little boy in that he might actually start to believe it. An hour and half later he's bank account was five hundred and sixty-two dollars down and he was carrying so much, he honestly wouldn't let me carry a thing which was the sweetest thing he's done in a long time.

After shopping Christian insists on take me to lunch in a fancy restaurant which would have been nice if I didn't have a craving for fast food. So I made him do one thing he would have never dreamed of in a million years, went through a McDonald's drive through then went and sat in the local park to eat. Taylor was on edge but it was nice to do something normal with my husband and he certainly wasn't going to start to complain about it.

**Saturday**

**Christian's POV**

Today is going to be amazing if my plan goes the way I want it to go. It will be nothing but Ana, I and the Grace for a night and two days, I just hope that she won't turn me down. I sent Taylor to collect her and I also had Mia pack her a few things, god save us all I bet there's nothing but underwear in that suitcase. Ana thinks I'm taking her for dinner which I am but not on land. When I see the SUV pulling up I grow ridiculously nervous and I can only imagine what is running through Ana's mind. As the car comes to a stop I open the door to see a disbelief look on Ana's face, I help her out of the car and she looks around speechless before she finally speaks.

"What's this?" The look on her face is something else, I pretty sure she knows what all of this is but she wasn't sure if I had the balls to do this.

"I know you thought I was taking you to dinner which I am but not in town. Before you say anything, I know this crazy and you'll probably tell me to go to hell but I had to give it a shot. We were always at our happiest when we were secluded in the middle of the ocean and I vowed that if you came back that this was the first place I would take you. It's just for the weekend and we'll be coming back tomorrow evening but if you wish it can be earlier. The bed is all yours and I can sleep on the futon. So what do you say?" I think I babbled like a nervous wreck because I can't even remember what I had just said because if the speed it had some out. Anyway, she thinking about it because her lips pucker and that only means one thing. After what seems a life time I finally get an answer.

"I can't really say no can I. All of this is very thoughtful and I would love to spend my weekend with you. As long as I'm fed soon I'm okay with everything." Ana finishes it off with smile and she goes to roll her eyes when she's witnesses Taylor give me her luggage, she quickly stops herself because she knows that really gets to me. I wouldn't have said anything anyway because right now I'm on cloud nine. She agreed to spend the weekend with me without any hesitation. I think that something to smile about.

**Ana's POV**

I guess I should have expected this, especially after that stupid smile Mia has been giving me all day. I thought she was being extra friendly but obviously not, I hate to think what she's packed for me; I hope it's at least a bit appropriate. Before now I would have been so anxious to spend a weekend secluded with Christian however I'm really excited, even before getting pregnant we hadn't done this in a while so it was more than refreshing to experience this once again. Maybe over these next few days I can finally understand what's running through his head but I have a feeling that will take a lifetime.

Mac wasn't joining us on our voyage so it's definitely just me and Christian. Once we're safely set on the on whatever destination Christian has in mind, we just sit and talk for a while. Mainly about Teddy which is so nice to hear.

"This may be an odd question but how does it feel when he kicks?" Christian asked me this as he had his hands sprawled on my bump.

"It's different for everyone but it's honestly like butterflies fluttering. He's not even a size of a mango yet so it will get stronger as I get further along" I said as I looked at him, he honestly seemed interested and actually cared.

"I'll be there when he's kicks get stronger, I'm sure I can pursued him to stop" He smiled confidently and I had to laugh, he's controlling trait knows no bounds.

We sit out on the deck most of the night until the sea breeze sends shivers through my body, as soon as Christian saw this he ordered that we go inside in the warm. I'm not surprised he's talking care of me so much, he'd do that even if I wasn't carrying the next generation of Grey. As soon as we're inside the cabin I go into the bathroom to get change which is weird I know, why shouldn't I get undressed in front of my husband? I'm just not ready for him to see my new body yet. After I undergo the task of getting dressed I come out to find Christian making a make shift bed on the floor and when he turns to see me he gives me a shy smile along with a shrug.

"I thought instead of the futon I can sleep on the floor, just so that I'm there if you need me for anything" I know it's not if I need him but if he needs me. I want to make him work his backside off but I can't have him sleep on the floor.

"Don't be so ridiculous, we can share the bed. I'm pretty confident that you won't jump my bones in the middle of the night" I l chuckled even when I saw the smirk play on his lips.

Without another word and in minutes, Christian had moves his pillows from the floor and put them beside mine on the bed. The man has speed in more ways than one I have to admit. Climbing in my side of the bed, I wait for Christian to join me which obviously didn't take long. He instantly wrapped his arms around me in a spooning motion; I wasn't going to object because I know how much he must need this. Turning my head slightly I finally say.

"Goodnight, Christian." He kisses my hair then says in return.

"Goodnight, Ana." He pulses for a second then moves his hand down and rubs my bump. "Goodnight, Teddy" That was honestly the sweetest thing I have heard and it made me go to sleep smiling.

**Sunday**

**Ana's POV**

For the first time in a long time I wake up comfortable but extremely hot, it's only when I open my eyes that I notice Christian wrapped around me like vines. I was facing him with my head rested on his chest, he's lips were pressed against my forehead, one hand was on the small of my back and the other laid on my bump. I don't want to wake him so I move my head slowly to look up at him. He looked so youthful and at peace, like he didn't have a care in the world even though in reality that couldn't be more different. After about ten minutes I have a really bad urge to pee so I need to move fast, quickly but slowly I unravel his limps from my body and carefully get up to use the restroom. When I go back into the bedroom after been gone for five minutes, Christian is sitting up in bed running his hands through his incredibly sexy bed hair; the look on his face shows fear. We're in the middle of the ocean for crying out loud, I wouldn't be able to get far if I ran which I suspect is the thing that has scared him. Sitting on his side of the bed I smile at him then say.

"Morning, I had to take a very quick trip to the restroom" I say in an amusing tone just so that his fear would disappear and be lightened by my weird sense of humour.

"When I didn't feel you there I just thought the worst. I'm sorry" He smiled at me shyly and I know he can tell what I'm thinking so there's not much to say to that.

"I slept very well in your arms last night, even Teddy decided not to move too much and let Mommy sleep" I rub and look down at my bump as I say that and in no time my hand was covered by Christian's and he's face showed nothing but pride, like he had done something well.

"You have no idea what you've done for me, just by sleeping next to me Ana" He leans over and pecks my lips quickly then stood up and takes my hand. "I think now that you and my son have slept, I think it's time that I feed you both. Don't worry I'm not cooking just using the great invention that is a microwave" He laughed as he guided me to the kitchen area.

"As long as you can get it done fast I don't mind. Believe it or not your son is a very demanding little thing even inside the womb"

**Christian's POV**

My mother had told me about Ana's weird cravings, although I think they're disgusting at least she's eating regularly and I have no need to worry about her even though I still do. I warm up crepes and other Ana a range of different sauces, half sweet and half savoury. I have to admit that I sit in disgust as I watch Ana eat those crepes covered in ketchup, she even offered me some and insisted it was good but I chose against it; smartest decision I've made all year.

"So what are we doing today?" Ana asked when he mouth was finally empty.

"I thought he could relax a little for your sack then maybe I can finally get around to giving you some sailing lessons, I'm just as good as teacher." I smirk then take a sip of my coffee, I can tell Ana seems unsure but then she just smiles. To be honest I don't care what we do as long as we're together for the rest of the day until going back to shore.

"Can we anchor the boat and go swimming later? It's good to exercise during pregnancy even if it's not much." She asked me with hopeful eyes as if she was asking my permission. Regardless of what I say she's end up jumping of the boat anyway so what the hell, it can be fun.

"Sure, I hope for your sack that Mia packed a swimsuit otherwise.." I stop what I'm saying as soon as I see her smirk; she knows what the end of that sentence is going to be so I need say no more.

We finish up breakfast then do the things I suggested, first we started off with sailing, she steered whilst I did all the hard work; I don't expect her to that in her condition then we go in for lunch then we relax by laying bed talking for a little while then reading on of her baby books. I might need to invest in a few of those, there's a lot of things that I never knew and probably wish I never knew now but it would be good to prepare for Teddy. After midday I anchor the boat, change into my trunks then wait for Ana on the deck. When it hits the 20 minute mark I was about to go in and get her but she materializes in a two piece bathing suit, I can tell that she hates it but I think she looks sexy; I think my drooling could tell her that.

"I might have to have a word with Mia when we get back" She chuckles nervously as she stood in front of me nervously, without hesitation I get up and wrap my arms around her then say.

"You look beautiful and sexy, don't worry about it baby" I kiss her head the take her hand. I can tell I have a battle on my hands to deal with her confidence but I think I'm up for the challenge.

* * *

**So there's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I haven't bored you.**

**Chapter 11 is working progress and i'll try my best to get it up Saturday.**

**So until next time.**

**-Rosie xoxo**


	11. Not a Chapter

Sorry to disappoint but this isn't a chapter more like an inquiry.

I have an idea for the next few chapters but there's one thing I want to know before I put this idea down. No spoilers.

If there is one thing you wouldn't like to see in this story, what would it be?

It could be characters you don't want to meet or scenarios you don't want to read. Please let me know by either review or PM.

I really care what you all want and think so please do this for me because I want to start writing in the morning so you can have a chapter tomorrow evening.

Until the next chapter

-Rosie xoxo


End file.
